prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of the Needle
Synopsis Jessica continues to search for more information on the "Girl in the Box," but is confronted by the "Carousel Killer," who has a very public vendetta against the Whitlys. While the NYPD investigates families tied to Martin's victims, it's ultimately up to Malcolm and Jessica to track down the tip-line caller - turned killer - who is blackmailing her. Meanwhile, Ainsley receives a big promotion at work, but quickly realizes she may never escape the high demand for serial killer reports. Plot Quotes Jessica Whitly: I want to pay. It is a small price to ensure that no more lives are lost. Gil Arroyo: NYPD policy is firm. We do not cooperate with extortionists. Jessica Whitly: I don't give a flying- Malcolm Bright: -Mother! (After waching someone die) Jessica Whitly: Why? Why would anyone do that? You'd think I'd understand after all these years, but I don't. Malcolm Bright: That's a good thing. You're not supposed to. Martin Whitly: Jessie, darling, we were not expecting you. Not that I'm complaining. Oh, gosh, when was the last time the three of us were together like this? Could it be at that pumpkin patch in Ossining? Jessica Whitly: It was your murder trial. Martin Whitly: Ah, yes. You're right. Malcolm Bright: What's in there? Martin Whitly: I'm quite certain, son, you're not supposed to ask a lady that. Malcolm Bright: You're here to kill him. Martin Whitly: Sorry- what's that now? Malcolm Bright: Did anybody ever die on your table there? Martin Whitly: Only one. Amelia Wheaton. Congenital heart defect. She never had a chance. Malcolm Bright: Did you purposely kill her? Martin Whitly: I never hurt a patient on purpose! I followed the Hippocratic Oath to the letter. Albeit with one small asterisk. Jessica Whitly: A good woman dies so that a bad man can live? Martin Whitly: You know, I consulted on three operations this week. Three. Saved lives. I mean, maybe I'm the good person. Malcolm Bright: You're not a good person. Malcolm Bright: He tried to kill me when I was ten years old. I found the girl. I'd learned what he was. And he wanted to silence me. Martin Whitly: John Watkins told him this! He's taking the word of a serial killer over- Jessica Whitly: Over who?! A serial killer? Notes * Ainsley Whitly went to Columbia Journalism School. * Martin Whitly admitted to attempting to kill his son, Malcolm Bright. * In 1996 The Surgeon killed The Lehrer brothers' mother, but he wasn't connected with the crime for 3 years. In the meantime, they went to jail for it. Jessica Whitly offered them a settlement. They insisted on a jury trial and lost. * Title reference. Malcolm Bright: He stabbed a No. 2 pencil into the heart of a local sheriff. He pierced the cop's myocardium a centimeter beneath the seventh intercostal. And the cop lived. I still can't believe he was okay. Martin Whitly: You know, there is a, there is a point where you can pierce the heart, uh, and not disrupt a single coronary artery. So, in effect, you know, you can be stabbed right here and somehow emerge perfectly fine...But, naturally, the margin for error is nil. I mean, if you miss the target, the heart will fail, and no surgeon, not even me, can save you then. It's like, uh, threading the eye of a needle. Trivia Cast Starring Guest Starring * Jeremy Holm as Cory Wheaton * Saul Stein as Ari Lehrer Promotional Videos Category:Episode Category:Season One